Mía
by DarkEnforzer
Summary: Me pertenece. Solo a mí, y a nadie mas. Sasuhina AU LEMON.


**EDIT: Hola, había subido esta historia hace unos meses, pero FF la quito del sitio por una memez .-. pero la edite, haber si no la quitan esta vez. En fin, disfruten.**

…

…

La estaba observando.

Todo este tiempo, el no ha dejado de observarla.

¿Cómo puede ella estar tan feliz cuando él se siente tan miserable?

-Hinata te buscare en cuando termine la práctica, ¿Está bien?- el _perro_ Inuzuca le dijo suavemente. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se entrecerraron con furia mientras los observaba escondido en las sombras de un pasillo de la escuela.

Estaban muy cerca del otro. Sus ojos nunca separándose. Pelo castaño y pelo azul. Piel bronceada y piel blanquecina. El azabache desde las sombras apretó sus manos con fuerza. Demasiada fuerza.

-Muy bien Kiba-kun… te esperare afuera.-

Kiba apretó la mano delicada de la chica y la acerco para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Se separaron, Kiba muy sonriente, mientras que Hinata tenía un hermoso sonrojo en su fino rostro.

Sasuke recordó cuando él hacia eso con ella… y hacia más que eso. Sacudió su cabeza, no… eso ya no sería un recuerdo, ya no más. Eso iba a cambiar de una vez por todas.

Hinata se despidió de Kiba y el se fue a su práctica de soccer, cargando su mochila detrás de él.

La chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó su propio recorrido.

Él apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Espero a que estuviera justo delante de él para salir de su escondite. Su mano salió disparada para sujetar la suave muñeca de la muchacha. Ella lo volteo a ver, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Como cada vez que se encontraban, ella bajó la cabeza, apretó fuertemente su maletín, y miro a otro lado que no fueran los ojos de él.

Esto no sería como siempre.

Esto iba a cambiar ahora.

Una vez más, el azabache pudo deleitarse con el aroma que desprenda la joven, un delicioso y adictivo aroma.

Perdió toda cordura, había cruzado el límite.

Sasuke Uchiha reunió todo su coraje. Solo tenía una oportunidad para esto, al diablo con todo lo demás. Lo único que necesitaba era ella…

Ella lo miro, su labio temblando.

-U-Uchi-

-Ya me harte- su voz salió como un gruñido, un feroz gruñido. –Ya estoy harto, _Hina- _

_Oh…_

Ese apodo. Hace tanto que no la llamaba así. Con esa profunda y ruda voz que hacía que sus piernas temblaran. Pero pudo encontrar la fuerza para responderle.

-¿Q-que?-

Y de pronto sintió dos brazos fuertes encerrándola.

…

Estaba en un lugar oscuro. Esa fue la primera cosa que noto.

Y la segunda era que el olor del azabache estaba en todos lados. Y Hinata no iba a mentir, extrañaba ese olor. Era masculino y picante, y solo era de _él_.

Las luces se encendieron de repente y entonces se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, era aquel oscuro armario, aquel donde ellos más de una vez habían…

-No… - su voz era apenas un susurro –N-No quiero estar a-aquí…-

La tenia atrapada, en contra de la vieja mesa que tan bien conocía. Sus musculosos brazos tapándole cualquier salida. Y sus ojos, por dios, sus ojos negros parecían que la quemaban con la mirada que le estaba dando. Su respiración se volvió brusca, y su corazón palpitaba sin parar.

-¿De verdad? Eso no es lo que decías hace unos meses.- Le susurro al oído.

Hinata abrió la boca, mortificada y sorprendida. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sus mejillas se encendieron en llamas. –U-Uchiha-san… -

-Para,- ella obedeció. –Ya deja de llamarme así.-

-P-Pero…-

-Sabes mi nombre. Sabes cómo decirme.-

-L-L-Lo sé… p-pero…-

-Cállate- fue una orden. –Desde que me dejaste solo me llamas así. Deja. De. Llamarme. Así.-

Se acerco a su rostro, su aliento caliente en su cara, sus ojos mirándola directamente. Sus frentes pegadas una con la otra. Sus propios labios estaban partidos como si esperaran algo. Sus manos firmes apretaban su cintura. Ella ahogo un gemido, mientras apretaba fuerte mente los bordes de la mesa.

-Sasuke- murmuro calientemente. –_Sa-su-ke_. Ese es mi nombre-

Y finalmente la beso.

…

¿Cuánto tiempo, exactamente, ella había esperado este momento? ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con esto, gimiendo en la oscuridad con anhelo, por más que lo que Kiba le daba? Anhelando algo más que suaves besos y dulces palabras.

Pero no así.

No lo quería así...

El era un adicto. Más que adicto. Él la deseaba. El deseaba todo de ella. No se permitiría tener un medio, no se permitiría tener un cuarto. Tendría todo de ella. Y él no tomaría un no por respuesta. Ya no más.

Se separo para ver sus grandes ojos mirando hacia él, con sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas violentamente rojas. Y, joder, en la adoraba así. El la amaba.

-U-Uchi-

-Error-

Y se inclinó hacia abajo, asaltando su boca por completo. Podía recordar cuando él solía hacerlo, sorprenderla con sus besos, silenciarla con dientes y lengua. Pero ahora. La estaba tomando por la fuerza. Ella sorprendida por la ferocidad del beso, abrió la boca. Sasuke entro en un frenesí.

La besó con más fuerza, más caliente, más profundo, moviendo su lengua en su boca húmedamente, acaloradamente, gruñendo con satisfacción cuando ella gimió, apretando su cintura más firmemente. Plantando su boca sobre la de ella violentamente, casi de una forma agresiva, posesivamente. El violo su boca a fondo, lamiendo y saboreando sus labios. Hinata rápidamente actuó.

Ella chilló, tratando de separarse de el, con los ojos húmedos, con los labios hinchados y rojos. Se estremeció debajo de él, incapaz de moverse o romper su mirada de la suya.

-D-Detente Uchih-

-Error-

Ella jadeó con fuerza mientras él se movía hacia abajo, besando su cuello. Usando dientes y lengua. Con muy buena memoria de donde estaban sus puntos placenteros. Se estremeció en sus brazos, sus manos aplicando más presión a su agarre en la mesa. Mordió suavemente su cuello, lo suficiente para dejar una marca. Recordó como le encantaba marcarla, tenía una mirada posesiva en sus ojos mientras ella jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez.

-No dejare de hacer esto hasta que me llames por mi nombre Hina.-

Y sus manos se movieron por primera vez, subiendo por su cintura, tocando suavemente sus costados, y dio un apretón juguetón a sus pechos.

No. Ya no. Detente.

Ella empezó a moverse tratando de una manera u otra escapar de su agarre.

-No, p-por favor detente U-Uchiha-san, nosotros… y-ya no- somos…-

Y el exploto.

Tomo sus muñecas y las alzo por encima de su cabeza. Se le quedo observando, ojos asustados y llenos de lagrimas, mejillas rojas y labios entreabiertos.

-¿U-Uchiha-san?-

-¡Ese es el maldito punto Hinata!-

Su tono era feroz, y oscuro. –¿Q-Que?-

-¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento todos los días? ¿Viendo como es maldito _perro_ te toca? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces he querido arrancarle los brazos por el solo hecho de tocarte? ¿La tienes?-

Sasuke estaba gritando para este punto, y ella dio gracias a que la escuela estuviera vacía.

Ella no respondió, no podía…

El soltó una carcajada malvada.

-Te olvidas muy rápido Hina. Dime, ¿acaso no te folle lo suficiente?-

Una vez más ella forcejeo, tratando de liberarse de él.

-No… D-Digo…-

El se inclino más cerca.

-Dime Hina, ¿Acaso él te folla?-

Sus mejillas se encendieron, su estomago se sentía volteado. Sus piernas flaquearon, y empezó temblar. No se podía estar quieta, no cuando el usaba palabras tan vulgares y sucias. No si la tocaba de manera que hacía que su piel se derritiera.

Alto.

Alto.

¡Detente!

-No… quiero esto…- ella imploro pero sin levantar la cabeza, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, pues si lo hacía, terminaría perdiendo.

-Kiba-kun y y-yo… somos n-novios…- Sasuke ni caso le hacía, continuo tocándola en todos esos lugares que a ella le encantaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces el azabache apretó sus pechos.

Hinata abrió los ojos en pánico, por reflejo arqueo su espalda, exponiendo su cuello y pecho. Sasuke se relamió los labios, se inclino y empezó a darse un manjar de aquella piel prohibida. Sus manos masajeando sus pechos por encima de su uniforme. Su boca mordía, lamía y chupaba la suave piel de su cuello. Sus cuerpos tan pegados que ella pudo sentir la dura erección del chico raspando en su entrepierna.

-P-Por favor Uchiha-san… te lo r-ruego… detente- tomo las muñecas del muchacho en sus pequeñas y suaves manos.

-Deja de resistirte.- Sasuke retiro su boca de su piel, tomando adentro todo el aire que podía. Estaba en sus últimas, un movimiento en falso y estallaría. Pero no la iba a dejar ir, no esta vez.

Las protestas de Hinata se hicieron más débiles, incluso ella lo noto. Pero aun así siguió intentando.

-¡B-Basta U-Uchiha-san!- se detuvo en cuanto sintió como con fuerza el rompió la blusa de su uniforme. Ella guardo silencio al ver su sostén expuesto. Volvió a forcejear esta vez con más fervor. Pero Sasuke era más fuerte, sin mencionar que más alto. Su sostén fue arrancado en un jalón.

El no gasto tiempo y empezó a deleitarse con la suave piel, casi olvidaba lo suave y cálida que era. No usaba ni una crema ni loción especial. Ella era así naturalmente. Y aun olía igual, una dulce fragancia de vainilla. Una fina capa de sudor cubría sus amplios y deleitantes pechos.

Gruño, de una manera salvaje, como si fuera un animal apunto de montar a su hembra. Miro hacia abajo, a los voluptuosos y firmes senos, y sus ahora rígidos pezones rosados. Estaban tan duro que le dolía, a punto de caer en la tentación.

-Uchi- su plegaria fue silenciada por su boca, que se planto firmemente sobre la suya. Su lengua entro en su pequeña cavidad, saboreando cada rincón de esa mina dulce. Hinata arqueo la espalda pegando su pecho al de él. Sin dejar de besarla, poso ambas manos en el trasero de la chica, ganando un gemido de su parte cuando la levanto y la sentó en la mesa. Sus labios de separaron, las lenguas de ambos aun afuera, dejando un hilo de saliva de por medio. No aguantaría mucho mas, deseaba todo de ella, su cuerpo, su alma, su amor.

Se inclino hacia su cuello una vez más, esta vez depositando besos inocentes sobre el, para luego hacer un recorrido con su lengua desde su cuello hasta su seno derecho. Lo lamio, jugó con el con su lengua. Hinata ahogo un gemido, odiaba sentirse así. Pero su ahogo duro poco hasta que finalmente tomo el botón rosa en su boca.

-_¡Ah!_- gimió ella al sentir su pezón atrapado en la caliente boca del hombre. Tomo sus fuertes hombros en sus delicadas manos mientras sentía arder su pecho. Sasuke succiono con hambre, saboreando su delicioso pezón. Abrió la boca lo más que pudo, tomando todo lo que le cupo adentro de su gran seno. Hinata mordió su dedo paro no jadear. Pero en cuanto el mordió el botón rosa con sus afilados dientes no pudo contenerlo más, y volvió a soltar un fuerte gemido.

Sasuke dejo su seno derecho para darle el mismo tratamiento al izquierdo, Hinata sentía que se volvía loca. No aguantaría más. El se detuvo, para tomar ambos pezones en sus manos, estirándolos y estrujándolos. Hinata se mordió el labio. Fuerte. No podía dejarlo ganar. Pero todos sus intentos fueron en balde en cuanto Sasuke tomo ambos pezones en su boca. Los succiono y mordió fuerte.

Hinata tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, su lengua salió de su boca, y en su rostro un fuerte sonrojo.

-_¡AH, SASUKE!_-

Sasuke soltó ambos pezones, ahora abusados y bañados en su saliva. Dio una mueca de superioridad, y satisfacción.

-El no lo hace, ¿Verdad?- le hablo su voz oscura…

Hinata apenas recuperándose del ataque anterior no pudo entender.

-¿Q-Que?-

-¿El no te toca verdad? ¿No te satisface?-

Abrió la boca para responder pero no pudo, pues la ataco de nuevo a su boca. Su mano derecha acariciando sus senos y con la otra moviéndose hacia abajo, para tocar entre sus piernas.

-¡Ah! N-No ahí- jadeo ella.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada, no dejo de acariciar su punto, las bragas mojadas, haciendo que en su estomago iniciara un fuego. Observo su rostro, su boca abierta completamente, saliva saliendo de entre sus labios, su lengua estaba afuera, y sus mejillas prendidas. Se veía tan adorable y tan _jodidamente_ sensual al mismo tiempo.

_Mierda_.

No aguantaba más. Inclino su rostro al de ella, tomando su lengua en su boca, succionando y mordiendo, haciendo que ella perdiera su razonamiento. Odiaba admitirlo pero él tenía razón. Kiba jamás podrá satisfacerla como él lo hacía. Pero aun así, no podía traicionar lo que tenía con él.

No de esta manera.

Tenía que detener esto.

-N-No…- fue lo que dijo en cuanto el soltó su lengua.

-Ya basta Hinata- dejo de frotarla. El calor entre sus piernas era horrible, ya no lo podía soportar. Tomo sus hombros, sus gemidos ya no eran reprimidos, esa era su forma de decirle, sin hablar, que continuara lo que estaba haciendo.

-Gimes como una zorra- le dijo calientemente al oído. – Y estas completamente mojada aquí abajo. No pretendas que no lo quieres.-

Se tenso a sus palabras. El continúo acariciando su entrepierna.

-¡N-No!- muy tarde. El arranco su ropa interior de un estirón. Cuantas veces había hecho eso en el pasado. ¿Cuántas bragas de ella tenía ya él?

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Sasuke, llevando la prenda empapada a su rostro inhalando el aroma, Hinata tapo su rostro de vergüenza. –Desde la última vez… ya van 19 ¿verdad Hina?-

-P-Por favor-

-Por favor, ¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke guardando la ropa interior en su bolsillo. –Dime Hina- ella trato de empujarlo, pero él ni se inmuto, subió su vestido hasta la cintura dejando expuesto su sexo. Ya no podía luchar contra él, ella sabia eso.

Ella sabía que lo deseaba. No había nadie en el mundo que deseara más.

La volvió a besar, y esta vez ella acepto, abriendo su boca y moviéndose junto con él. Con sus manos, empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del muchacho. Hasta que dejo expuesto su pecho. Movió sus manos por su pecho varonil, sintiendo cada musculo. Nunca se lo dijo, pero adoraba su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban cegados por el deseo, dándose besos apasionados, tocándose todo lo que podían y susurrado el nombre del otro entre besos.

No supo cuando se quedaron sin prendas, ella bajo su mirada hacia su caliente erección, hace mucho que no la veía, y ya no recordaba lo grande y dura que se sentía adentro de ella.

-Sasuke…- jadeo Hinata.

-Eres mía Hina, no lo olvides.- Se posiciono con la punta de su miembro en su entrada resbalosa.

-Completamente mía.- tomo sus caderas y en un movimiento brusco ya estaba adentro de ella.

Mía. Mía. Mía.

El era un hijo de puta enfermo y lo sabía. Pero con mucho gusto aceptaría ese título si eso significaba esto cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. Cuando la penetro lo tomo por sorpresa. Al instante envolvió sus brazos su figura, aplastándola contra su pecho.

-¡Joder! Estas apretada.-

Siempre había sido así. Avariciosamente tomándolo completa mente en su húmeda y caliente cavidad. Estaba ansioso, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, los ojos desorbitados, brillantes lágrimas no derramadas, los labios se juntaron de nuevo, jadeando, apretando los dedos en sus hombros. Sus paredes interiores se aferraron a él con fuerza, casi con desesperación, a su verga palpitante. Se sentía como si pudiera correrse allí mismo.

-Dime, ¿aun te estás tomando las pastillas?- el susurro calientemente contra su mejilla.

Ella gimió contra su pecho, apretando los manos, -Si… las estoy t-tomando…

Se las arregló para sonreír de forma perversa.

-Buena chica.-

Se inclinó para lamer su labio inferior antes de que empujar en ella otra vez, apuntaba todas las embestidas a un solo lugar. Ella se estremeció en sus brazos, obviamente sorprendida. El se rió entre dientes.

-¿Crees que me olvidé de ese lugar dentro de ti?- Ella no contestó, -¿Ese lugar que te hace gemir y pedir más?-

Empujó sus caderas de nuevo, gruñendo a su estrechez, en su humedad, que poco a poco iba manchando sus muslos.

Sasuke la agarró por las piernas y las envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, y ella cruzo obedientemente los tobillos. Él no se había equivocado. Ella quería esto tanto como él.

Joder...

El azabache apretó los dientes, el sudor en la frente del trabajo resultante de la fusión mientras se movía dentro de ella, retorciéndose y palpitante de calor y la lujuria. Se hundió con más fuerza en su húmedo interior, haciendo que la tabla golpeara la pared dura, haciendo la luz sobre ellos temblar. Podía recordar coger en este armario en numerosas ocasiones. Y, joder, de verdad le encanta.

La mente de Hinata estaba llena con solo el, con nada más que él, él dentro de ella, nada más que sus recuerdos, nada más que su voz salvaje y manos ásperas. El placer, su enorme presencia quemando en su interior, las embestidas increíbles, y sus respiraciones gruesas la abrumaron, hundiéndola en el deseo más primario del ser humano, la lujuria.

Sasuke tomo su redondo culo, levantándola de la mesa, penetrándola más profundo que antes. Y entonces empezó. Ella gritó, y él puso una mano sobre su boca.

-Shh, Hina- ella gimió al apodo, -No queremos que te querido Inuzuka nos encuentre, ¿verdad?-

Él empujó duro y desesperante dentro de ella, lo que le hizo gritar, siendo callada por su mano. Empujó, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, haciendo rechinar la mesa, sintió sus piernas aflojarse alrededor de él, con el rostro rojo, con los ojos en blanco con las lágrimas de la intensidad. No dejaba de golpear a ese punto, una y otra vez. No podía soportarlo.

Ella estaba cerca.

Ella estaba tan cerca.

-¡Sasuke!-

El la miró de reojo. -Eso es.- Agarro su pierna firmemente, podía sentir como se apretaba a su alrededor, muy apretada, haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran de la intensidad de las sensaciones. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Oh, no, no, Hina. Todavía no se va a acabar.- Se inclinó a su oído: -¿No te acuerdas nuestro juego?-

Su voz oscura, burlona había hecho que se le fuera el aire de su garganta.

-No te vas a correr hasta que yo lo diga.-

-P-Pero... ¡Agh!- Empujó con fuerza en ella, cortando sus palabras. Ella gritó, clavando las uñas en su pecho sudoroso. Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodar entre ellos, ahogándolos a salir del mundo, sólo ellos. Llegarían a la meta, juntos.

-Hoy después de esa estúpida practica,- continuó, empujando más y más profundo, más duro y más duro en contra de ese punto - terminaras con el.-

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-¿Q-Qué? N-No, no puedo-

Empujó con más fuerza contra ella, golpeando sus caderas más profundamente en ella, gruñendo en su respuesta, -Hina...- advirtió. Ella no respondió, gimió y se retorció bajo él, -Dilo.-

-P-pero...-

-¡Dilo!- Su verga se deslizó más profundo, aunque suene imposible.

-¡Ah, Sasuke! N-No tan duro...-

-No te engañes. Recuerdo lo que te gusta.- salió por completo hasta que quedo la punta dentro de ella, Luego volvió a enterrarse en ella. Ella gritó, apretando su miembro de una manera placentera. Ella gimió en señal de protesta, sus ojos cerrándose.

-Dilo.-

-Yo...- tragó saliva y miró al azabache mientras parpadeaba, lágrimas calientes resbalaban por su hermoso rostro, -Yo… lo hare.-

Y él la recompensó con un beso caliente de lengua que la hizo gemir y susurrar su nombre.

Él comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y más rápido. Martillando su interior. Todo el camino hasta su útero.

Piel golpeando contra más piel, sus gemidos y sus gruñidos, todo en armonía.

Carne sudorosa y los labios pegados formando besos salvajes.

Ella es mía.

No aguantaría mas, estaba al límite. Su miembro en lo más profundo de su interior.

-Una cosa más,- Su ritmo acelero, -¿Acaso el te folla como yo?- embistió más fuerte, más rápido.

-¡¿Lo hace?!- golpeo una vez más.

-¡No! ¡No dejaría que me tocara, soy tuya y solo tuya Sasuke!- grito Hinata. –Por favor déjame acabar…- le rogo.

Mierda…

Ella sabía como atraparlo, en especial con eso ojos…

Apretó su culo más fuerte, y embistió más rápido.

-Córrete,- le susurro al oído, haciendo que perdiera toda razón. –Córrete conmigo preciosa.-

Y con una última embestida se enterró en ella hasta su útero descargando todo su semen que había guardado desde que se separo con ella. Ella al sentirlo tuvo uno de los orgasmos más fuertes de toda su vida.

-¡SASUKEEEEE!- grito ella tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos desorbitados y su boca abierta.

-¡Joder!- al mismo tiempo gruño Sasuke al sentir el potente orgasmo.

…

…

…

El chico frente a ella se le quedo observando por un buen rato. Sus ojos nunca cambiando la expresión de confusión, dolor, y sorpresa.

-Una vez más, lo lamento Kiba-kun- dijo la bonita muchacha bajando su cabeza.

Algo andaba mal… esto no podía estar pasando. No ahora…

Ella lucia diferente, su cabello brillaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas, tenía un aura de felicidad alrededor.

No podía…

No pudo…

Ella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, cuando la tomo por la mano.

-Me tengo que ir, Kiba-kun- le dijo sin voltearse.

-No lo entiendo! Nosotros… nosotros estábamos…-

Ella lo volteo a ver de nuevo.

-Si… "_estábamos_"-

-¡¿Es el verdad?!- Hinata se sorprendió, -¿Aun lo amas?- ella apestaba a Uchiha después de todo.

Ello lo observo por unos momentos, antes de sonreír como no la había visto antes…

-Kiba-kun… siempre será el.-

…

…

…

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Atte, DarkEnforzer.**


End file.
